You
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: It's your fault that I stand here weeping pathetically in this grassy courtyard...  Everything is your fault...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Summary:** Link is bitter after the many fights he has waged across the flows of time itself. Who is there to blame except the one person that involved him in her petty wars?

------------

**You…**

By Kurai Hitokiri

------------

Hell, living hell. That's the word that best describes my miserable life now.

Before all this I was just a boy living amongst the Kokiri, blissfully unaware of the outside world. I was happy playing all day and laughing, even if I was teased or if I had that strange biting loneliness within my heart. I was innocent and ignorant, merely a child with no knowledge outside his upbringing. …I wish I could have it back.

When the Great Deku Tree died I had no choice but to venture forward. I was indebted to him… he was my father who had raised me for the first blissful years of my wretched existence. The one whom I came to when everything was going wrong… the one who dried my tears with a gentle word or a soft vine.

I was amazed and awed by the outside world. Somehow I felt less lonely among the towering adults and the bright multicolored clothing that seemed so strangely familiar to my sapphire eyes. These giants seemed kinder than those in the forest… more accepting of who I was. They were endearing.

Then I met **you.**

You showed me the way; you took away the stinging in my dying heart and replaced it with a glowing ember.

Your soft and shy voice sent shivers down my back, sapphire eyes looked into my own with understanding. But perhaps the most endearing thing was your wisdom and kindness toward others. It was so sacred and legendary, I felt as though that if they were extinguished it would mean the end of the world itself. And in a way, I was right…

When I arrived back from the three trials you sent me on, I saw you escaping with a wild expression on your face. I saw how you turned to your attendant and begged her to stop the horse so that you might come and get me; I saw how you threw the Ocarina to me with hope and fear for me in your eyes. Those last moments I saw you caused the fires of that ember to roar and churn within its metal prison. I had to save you.

Still, I was unsure of my emotions after I was sealed into the sacred Realm, awakening several years after the horrible chase as a fully grown man equipped with a long sword and shield. A man who had to topple millions of monsters simply with the sword strapped to his back and little or no aid from anyone.

My heart was cut and scarred as I emerged from the Temple and saw dead bodies littering a now ruined world, the stench of death hanging about the air like a cloak.

Thoughts of you kept me surging forward, even as I killed for you… Still, a bit of that bitterness I felt long ago had returned, this time stronger than ever.

I pressed through so many challenges just to see you again; diving under waters, facing the scorching heat of fire and sand, and even facing the living dead. Imagine my surprise when I find that you've been beside me the entire time hidden behind a disguise. Had you even lost the strength to trust me? No, at the time I forgave you, but then you left me alone again and finally that fire that you set long ago had begun to flicker and die.

Even after fighting Ganon and suffering near fatal injuries I still had a little bit of that flame flickering for you. Imagine my shock when you tell me that you must send me back in time. You did so without my input and before could argue… And with it the last of my love for you dimmed and died, replaced by another flickering emotion stronger than the last: hatred.

It's **your** fault that everyone forgot me, and it's your fault that I am stuck here in my wretched child form after loosing my childhood ignorance… It's **your** fault that I stand here weeping in this grassy courtyard where it all started almost seven years ago…. It's your fault that you now have me confused about my emotions that I felt I was sure of only minutes ago…

I hate you more than I can bear, and I love you more than I can bear…

So with a firm and steady hand I pull my sword from my sheath and look at my saddened and hateful expression in its polished edge. I draw it back and without hesitation thrust it into my body with a silent shout of pain.

Blood spews and covers the moonlit grass as I fall to my knees with a grateful smile upon my face. The world flickers from my vision and finally the confusion within my heart begins to end as pain numbs every fiber of my being.

In death there is comfort… It is a sweet melody that plays sweetly into my tortured ears.

And so with my final breath I curse you… You, Princess Zelda. The one whom I hated and loved so violently that you drove me to this.

May it hang forever in your damned conscience that you drove me to insanity… and my own death.

------------

Author's Note: Poor Link. Please review to tell me what you think, and thank you very much for reading.


End file.
